


Are we friends?

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Series: Dribble Drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, but not as awkward as the sheriff, the boys are awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been hanging out for a while now, marvel movie marathons, sneaking in in the middle of the night, hell even his dad even liked the guy. The problem was, Stiles wasn't even sure that they were friends... let alone anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we friends?

**Author's Note:**

> this is senior year, which is why Isaac is kinda OOC, in this universe he's been living with Derek and Boyd and Erica for two years and has... gotten better, not entirely but around the people he's comfortable with. like Stiles.

There was a knock at the window and Stiles head snapped up, "dude, I do have a door." He said as the the window slid open and a mop of sandy curls followed by a lithe body slid through its frame.

"Your dad's home." Isaac said shrugging

Stiles turned his attention back to the screen, rolling his eyes. "My dad loves you; he might have even gotten out of bed to make you a sandwich or something. He thinks you don't eat enough."

"I eat plenty." Isaac justified flopping down on Stiles' bed.

Stiles chuckled, "well my dad isn't really aware of the super-werewolf-metabolism, alright?" he said shutting his laptop, because who actually turns it off, and swiveled around to look at Isaac. "Make yourself comfortable." He said sarcastically, Isaac was strewn across his bed, leafing through the book that had been on Stiles headboard, shoes lying in a small pile on the floor beside the bed.

Isaac glanced up from the book cover, "the fault in our stars?" he said quirked eyebrow.

"It's depressing." Stiles said nodding to the book, "you should read it though, I mean it's fantastic. It's simultaneously probably the best book I've ever read and also the most frustrating in a lot of ways because it made me cycle trough like, every emotion in the world while reading it… twice."

"You read it twice, or cycled through every emotion twice?"

"Both" Stiles replied.

"I'll read it then." Isaac said smiling softly.

"So did you actually need something or did you just break into my house to steal my bed?"

Isaac laughed. Stiles really liked Isaacs laugh, it was nice. It was quiet, but genuine, maybe because he didn't laugh all that much or maybe just because it was Isaac and everything he did was genuine but it never seemed forced or showy. Not like Stiles' which was loud and obtrusive and he hated everything about it.

"You missed the pack meeting tonight." Isaac said.

"What… no... That's not till Tuesday today is…" Stiles pulled out his phone to check. "Tuesday… how did that happen I swear it was just Sunday and then poof. Tuesday."

"It happens to the best of us." Isaac said with a shrug.

"So did Derek send you to come yell at me?" Stiles mocked.

"no." Isaac said setting the book down finally, "I was worried; chances were you just forgot what day it was but I figured I'd check and make sure you hadn't been kidnapped again."

"Well thanks." Stiles said yawning and glancing at the clock. "Dude its two am."

Isaac nodded.

"Alright well maybe my dad wouldn't have made you a sandwich, guess you made a good call on the window."

"When will you learn to trust my judgment?"

"Hmm…" Stiles said striking a thinking pose "never."

Isaac scoffed leaning back further into the pillows.

"Are you ever going to give me my bed back, it's getting kind of late." Stiles said shuffling over to his bed, suddenly tired. He blamed looking at the clock. Everything had been fine before he looked at that stupid clock.

"Hmm" Isaac said mimicking him moments before. "Never."

Stiles shrugged climbing over Isaacs lap and settling down beside him. His bed was small, but not tiny and could easily fit two people. As long as you weren't too upset about touching the person you're sharing a bed with. Honestly Stiles was kind of banking on freaking Isaac out so bad that he jumped out of bed and ran his wolfey butt home.

It didn't work.

Isaac just yawned and settled deeper into the cousins.

"If you're staying the night, you have to take your jeans off. I'm not trying to get in your pants or anything but I'm not sleeping next to you if you're wearing them. It makes me uncomfortable just to look at. "

Isaac rolled his eyes, "do you have any extra pants?"

"Bottom drawer, right side, red sweats." He said burying his head deep into his pillow as Isaac slid of the bed and shifted trough his drawer.

"Stiles… the butt says Juicy." Isaac groaned.

Stiles flopped over; arms sprawled across the bed sheet, squinting to see the pants Isaac was holding up. "No they… oh, I guess they do." He said shrugging, "Lydia left them here when she spent the night a few weeks ago."

"You want me to wear girl's pants?" Isaac said with a quirked eyebrow.

"What am I going to wound your manly pride?" Stiles asked with a laugh, "It's not like I'm sticking you in pink panties or anything."

"Might as well." Isaac muttered.

"Oh god, just sleep in your boxers." Stiles groaned trying to bury himself in his blankets. "As long as you stop complaining."

"I wasn't…" Isaac started.

"You were." Stiles said cutting him off. "Now strip and get your butt in my bed."

"Forward aren't you?" Isaac joked as he slipped in beside Stiles.

He wasn't really sure when they got close enough that this was okay. Where it was okay for Stiles to curl into Isaac's side. Or for Isaac to slip into Stiles' window without so much as a second thought. Hell Stiles wasn't even sure when it became normal to have his dad ask him how Isaac was doing when he came home for work, or for Isaac to speak to him more than Scott did. But he was kind of glad it was happening.

He liked Isaac, like genuinely liked the guy. He liked his smile, and how sarcastic he was. He liked that when he met him he was shy and when they went out in public he was still shy but he wasn't around Stiles. He wasn't afraid or anything like that. He liked that Isaac was comfortable around him, he liked that he was comfortable around Isaac. He liked that he didn't have to pretend, he liked that he didn't have to act like he was happy when he was upset. He didn't have to act like he was focused, or like he cared what people were talking about, Stiles could just be himself.

"Are we friends?" He asked curling into himself on his side looking up at Isaac who was still half propped up against the pillow.

"I don't know, do you usually let people you aren't friends with sleep in your bed half naked?"

Stiles laughed, "no not generally, but my friends list is pretty limited. So if I want people in my bed I might have to start extending the offer to people outside Scott."

"You have other friends." Isaac said twisting around so he was face to face with Stiles.

"Oh, yeah I forgot. My dad, but I'm not really sure I want him in my bed."

"Lydia?" Isaac offered.

"Uses me for my brain, the only reason we hang out is that we can both decipher archaic Latin."

"Alright… Derek, Jackson, Boyd, Erica… they all love you."

Stiles laughed, really hard. "Your definition of love is grandiosely different than mine."

"They care about you." Isaac said shoving at Stiles' shoulder with a smile.

"if by care you mean they would probably call my dad if they found me bleeding out in the middle of the field, sure I believe that one, but even that's a long shot because there's a really high likelihood that they're the one that caused me to bleed out in the middle of a field." Stiles said with a frown.

"Well you've got me." Isaac said reassuringly hand coming up to settle on the dip in Stiles side. "And I swear even if you get a really bad paper cut ill call your dad."

Stiles snorted unattractively, "that's a little excessive don't you think." He cuddled a little closer to Isaac, if only because he was a little bit sad about his realization that he had two friends in the entire world and Isaac was one of them. Who happened to be in his bed, and comfortable to cuddle with, and nice. Isaac was definitely nice. "But we're friends right?"

Isaac laughed wrapping his arms fully around Stiles in an awkward kind of almost hug. "You could call us that."

"Well what else would I call us?" Stiles prompted settling his head on Isaac's shoulder. It was comfortable, and he was going to use that as justification if anyone asked.

"I'm not sure, what did your dad call me last week?"

Stiles laughed flashing back momentarily to the moment that his dad had stumbled in at midnight to Isaac and Stiles laughing and throwing popcorn at each other, the avengers playing softly in the background.

"Stiles I get that you are a teenager, and you have your… stuff." He said gesturing sleepily to the scene in front of him. "But could you take your, boy…companion…friend thing upstairs?"

"so you're my boy-companion-friend-thing?" Stiles prodded laughing lightly because he didn't think he would ever meet a person that was more awkward than himself, but now he knew where he got it from.

"I think I can deal with that." Isaac replied, "You know he thinks we're dating right?" he asked rubbing his hand in soft circles over the jut of Stiles hip absentmindedly. "He's been thinking of ways to bring it up without flat out saying it in case we aren't"

"Well I should probably just tell him that we aren't then shouldn't I?" Stiles asked rhetorically.

"Well that would be counterproductive." Isaac retorted smiling, "Seeing as half the reason I came here was to ask you to go to prom with me next month."

"You… but, I thought…" Stiles frowned confused, "I thought you were going with Erica… Boyd said…"

"I should remind you that Boyd is like… a protective older brother whose brilliant idea of how to test your feelings for me was to tell you I was going to prom with someone else and moderate your heart rate rather than just asking you flat out. Which I voted for by the way, the flat asking considering he would know if you lied, he seemed to think that was cheating in a way that lying and then monitoring your heart rate wasn't."

"So… no Erica?" Stiles asked smiling sheepishly.

"Well she's still going to exist if that's what you mean."

Stiles punched Isaac's arm playfully.

"But she's going with Boyd."

"Oh thank god." Stiles said grinning, tangling his fingers in Isaac's curls and dragging their faces together. It was hot, and messy, and extremely awkward because Stiles' foot got stuck in the blankets and he refused to let go of Isaac's face, so he was kicking, and kissing, and there was a lot of teeth, and pain, and fireworks, and butterflies and it was… mind blowing.

"Remind me" Stiles said leaning back in to kiss Isaac before he even finished his sentence. "To kill Boyd." Teeth, and lips, and shivers down his spine. Fuck. He was going to murder Boyd, like full on wolves' bane in his breakfast cereal or… he didn't even know because he couldn't think straight but once he got his head back on he was going to kill Boyd and it was going to be the most impressive plan in the entire world.

Like seriously he could have been doing this for like… at least two months now rather than racking his mind trying to sort through all these shitty feelings he had for someone he assumed was already taken and just spending time with him to either a. confuse the living fuck out of him, or b. fulfill some need he had to spend time with a total loser that has no redeemable qualities.

It had made sense before he thought Isaac was taking Erica to prom, he thought maybe. Just maybe Isaac liked him back. Maybe. It was a long shot but there was a chance but then… with the Boyd, and the Erica and the prom. Stiles was fucking confused.

"I can hear you thinking." Isaac panted pulling away and settling back on his pillow, still inches from Stiles' face. "You think so freaking loud."

"I'm plotting how to murder Boyd." Stiles said flopping his arm over Isaac's chest, head settling down onto his shoulder. "I was thinking maybe wolves' bane in his breakfast cereal, oh! Or maybe I can just trap him in a hula hoop filled with mountain ash and then he will slowly starve to death until he apologizes a million times and then I'll think about removing it."

"You're devious."

"You like it."

Isaac smiled, "I do." He said lazily threading his fingers through Stiles' somewhat longer hair. "I really do."

"So maybe I should tell my dad he can cut the companion out of his little… name thingy." He said hopefully looking up at Isaac with s sheepish smile, "what do ya say, wanna be my Boy-friend-thing?"

Isaac laughed, leaning forward to kiss Stiles on his nose, "depends, do you want to go to prom with me?"

"Eh…" Stiles replied, "I was thinking about blowing it off, the guy I really wanted to go with is going with some really hot chick, figured I might just stay home and wallow."

Isaac rolled his eyes, smacking lightly at the back of Stiles' head.

"In other words, I'd love to." Stiles said settling his head on Isaac's chest, listening to the soft thrum of his heartbeat.

"Boyfriend sounds good to me." Isaac replied after a while.

Stiles' eyes were fluttering shut, goofy grin plastered across his face. "It sounds even better when you say it."

"Go to sleep Stiles" Isaac smirked.

"You're a good pillow." Stiles said wrapping his arms tight around Isaac, "don't leave."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Isaac replied, "Your dad makes the best pancakes in the world."


End file.
